PIE!
by XRZXLove
Summary: A Naruto fanfic. I'll let you figure out what it's about. :)
1. Chapter 1

Info

Name: Akari (light) Sasaki

Age: 12

Height: 5'

Looks: Long blue hair that she wears in high pigtails. Has bright green eyes, and is skinny with a nice build.

Clothes:

She wears a cut off short black shirt, with fishnet under stopping a little before her waist. She wears short black shorts and knee high brown combat boots. She usually wears an open black buckle jacket with no sleeves. She has 2 katanas at her waist. One is black and blue, her favorite, and the other is black and white.

Personality:

She is kind, big hearted, always smiling, and totally random. Even though she's nice, she likes to mess around with people and can have a sadistic side to her. She's usually laughing and joking around during a fight, but when she needs to, she can get serious.

Chakra & Abilities:

Her regular chakra is blue. She has a lot of chakra and stamina. Her healing chakra is green. She's really good at healing. Her special chakra is white. You'll learn more about that later. She is skilled at all jutsus, but her favorite is taijustsu. She is at jounin level (Actually a lot stronger, but let's just go with that) but she never shows her true power.

Marks:

She has 3 dots under her left eye. She has a curse mark on her neck from Orochimaru. But it's different than his normal curse marks. It's an experiment. (She doesn't hate him though. She loves him. She doesn't hate anyone. Yet.)

**This was one of the first fanfics I ever wrote, so have mercy. It's on Watpad, but I decided to put it on here too. I promise that it gets better (at least I hope so). COMMENT and FAVORITE! Thx! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Akari's P.O.V.

I walk in the forest. Well, more like drag myself. I haven't had anything to eat for 3 weeks. Not since I ran away. Now I'm walking aimlessly, not to mention defenslessly, through a forest going who-knows-where. I hope I find someplace soon. I'm SOOOO hungry! I've been walking for, like, a month now. So boring~!

...

"Grrrrr~!" I freeze. "Who's there?!" I shout. "Grrrrr~!" I realize it's my stomach and feel stupid. I look down at my tummy. I've lost slot of weight. I was already skinny, now I'm like a stick. "BLAHHH! So hungry!" I yell. I hear another noise, and this time it isn't me. "Well well well. Look at this. A little girl wandering around at night, all alone. You should be more careful, or you might run into someone like me." A man hisses. I instantly recognize the voice. "Oreo-chan?" I ask happily. Orochimaru steps out from the shadows. His eye twitches from annoyance. I guess he doesn't like his nickname. Oh well! "Yay, Oreo-chan~! Do you have food~!?" He ignores my question and continues. "You ruined my plan, little girl. Thanks to you I lost a very important weapon. For that, I'll kill you." Aw man! No food! Hmph. I make a pouty face and cross my arms childishly. He seems to think for a moment. "Actually, I think I have a better idea." His neck grows longer and slithers towards me. So cool! I stand there in awe. Hehe. I know it. I'm stupid. He suddenly bites my neck. At first I feel nothing, but then a horrible pain goes through me. Not as bad as I've felt before, but it sure as heck hurt. I clutch my shoulder where a black mark has appeared. "Oreo-chan~! What was that for~?" I whined, wincing in pain, but other than that show no sign of pain. He seems disappointed. "Since you killed my weapon, you will replace him. You will come to me for power. I'll be waiting." He says then disappears. I'm trying to stay conscious. I'm not gonna faint because of the pain, but because I'm SO DANG HUNGRY! My last thought before everything goes black is, 'I'm soooooo hungry~!'

~...*...~

I am sitting at a big table covered in an elegant silky material. "Oooo! Pretty!" Just then someone comes in the 2 golden doors carrying silver trays. "Oreo-chan? What're you..." I stop and sniff the air. Is that-? "FOOD!" I run over to him and stuff 3 turkey legs in my mouth. It tastes better than anything I have ever eaten. I glomp Oreo-chan. "Thank you~!" I sit at the table and stuff my face. Finally they bring out my favorite part, dessert! "YUMMY! PIE!" I'm about to dig into the pie when all the food disappears and everything goes black.

"NOOOO! BOB!" I yell sitting up. Yup! I named my pie Bob. Too bad he wouldn't have gotten to stay around for very long. I'm sure we would've been good friends. I blink and look around the white room. By my bed I see a surprised and slightly frightened nurse. "Oh. Sorry!" I say with a sheepish grin. "Um... Nurse lady? Where am I?" She finally shakes off her look of surprise. I notice her name is Masumi. 'True beauty', huh? (That's what Masumi means) She sure is pretty. I gawk at her and don't notice her talking. "Um, miss. Are you alright?" I look at her confused and then snap out of it. "Oh, yeah. I was just thinking of how pretty you are, nurse lady!" I give her a closed eye smile. "Well, um, thank you. I'll tell them you're awake." She smiles and leaves. Hmmm. What a nice person. Maybe I can be friends with her. If I stay here. Where ever 'here' is.

A man with awesome white hair and a mask that covers half of his face walks in. All I can see are his eyes. Well, one of his eyes. He smiles at me, I think. I give a huge smile back. "Hello!" I say pretty loudly. He's hot. I smirk to myself. I wonder if there's more like him. Akari! Not the time to think about that! I scold myself. Right, gotta get to the point. "Where am I?" He looks so bored. "At a hospital." He says apatheticlly. "Uh huh, uh huh. Right, right. I knew that. Which village am I in?" He still looks bored. "Konoha." Sounds nice. Maybe the 'kage'll let me stay. "The Hokage wants to speak with you." I smile. "'kay. Hey, I never got your name."

"My name's Kakashi Hatake. What's yours? It's only fair you tell me, since I told you mine." He's a smart one. Awesome. "Sup! My name's Akari." I get up and get my clothes. "I'll be outside." I smile evily. "Alright, Ka-chan~!" I giggle at his new nickname and skip into the bathroom. I quickly change into my clean clothes. Guess they washed them. I ought to thank them later.

I skip out of the hospital and meet Ka-chan. He starts walking without even acknowledging me. Oh well. We walk all the way to the Hokage's office in silence. Oh no! I almost forgot! I'M HUNGRY! I slouch and pout like a kid. Either Ka-chan didn't notice, or he didn't care. Whatevs.

We walk up the stairs and he knocks on a big door. When he hears a 'come in' he opens the door and walks in. An old man with a big hat is sitting at a desk. I guess all dudes here aren't as hot as Ka-chan. I bow respectfully, remembering my manners. "Hello!" I shout-ish. "Hello." The Hokage replies calmly. I'm so excited! I hope I can stay here. "I'm the hokage. I see you've met Kakashi." I look up at Ka-chan and smile. "Yup! I sure have." I look back at the Hokage who is dismissing Ka-chan. "Please, take a seat. Kakashi tells me your name is Akari. Is that right?"

"Mmhmm." I nod my head. "You can stay here if you please. But I ha-" I interrupt him. "YESSS! WHOOHOO!" I shout throwing my arms in the air like an idiot. Yes, I get to stay! He seems a bit taken back, and I stare at him with innocent eyes. Teehee! "Like I was saying before, I have some questions I would like to ask you."

"Alright. Ask me anything."

Narrator: And so it began. The life of Pie. Er, I mean Akari.

Directer: You're fired!

Narrator: ·o·


	3. Chapter 3

Me and the old man Hokage sat - or stood, in my case - for about an hour or so in his office. By the end he looked utterly (haha - utter ^-^) exasperated. I was still hyped and as high as a duck in the sky. Hey that rhymed! I'm so awesome~ But anyway, I got to answer questions like, "Where are you from?", "What jutsus do you specialize in?", and "Do you mind sharing a house?". That last one made my hyper level spike. I get to share a house with someone! We gonna be best buddies~ Hehe.

When he finished asking his millennia of questions, he took out a small blue piece of paper and a paint brush. He wrote some stuff down and handed it to me. It was an address for a house. Maybe that's the house I'll be living in!

"Danke danke danke, old man Hokage!" I bow and run out the open window before he can say anything else. I can't wait to see my new home! And ma new best bud. I bet he or she is super awesomely fun and amazingly cool.

The whole way to the house I fantasize about my new friend-to-be, and before I know it I'm standing at the front door of a two story house. It's worn down and covered mainly in black paint.

"Hmm. I wonder who lives here. Better find out!" With that I open the front door - which is so conveniently left unlocked - and step in. The house smells like old wood and dust. Eh, that's alright. I always love talking to dust bunnies! As I walk around the dark and gloomy house, I start to hum a song. Then I start to sing. By the end of the song I'm yell-singing and spinning around like a maniac.

"Your my Pika girl in the poké world, just like a pokémon!" I finish and bow to my imaginary audience. I'm kinda tired. Which is rare, but still.

I walk around a while longer before sighing. "I wanna sleep! But I can't! I have to look around the village and find my new housemate," I whine. I pout and decide to ignore my body's plead for much needed rest. I jump down the flight of creaky stairs and head through the door.

I skip the whole way to the village and stop just before entering the crowd of people. Digging my hands in my pockets I bite my lip hopefully.

"YES! Here I come ramen!" A few people stare at me, but I ignore them as I run bravely into the sea of people. Nothing but the adrenalin of getting to eat bowels and bowels of ramen with the old man Hokage's money. Yup, he gave me money. And lots of it! But...

"Where am I gonna get it?! Hey hey hey! You!" I shout.

"M-me?" A pretty purple haired girl with no pupils asked shyly.

"Yeah you. Do you know where I can get some ramen?!" I continue to shout.

She glances around and sees all the staring people. "U-um, y-yes. I can s-show y-you."

"Hmm, Okay! Let's go." I link arms with her and skip off.

"It's t-this way," She stutters and points in the opposite direction.

"I knew that!" I give her a goofy grin and start to skip in the direction she said.

"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!" I sing as we - or just me - skip to the ramen store.

We reach a little store and step inside. I unlink our arms and sit on one of the stools. I look over at the pretty girl who stands awkwardly and shyly at the entrance where I left her.

C'mon. I'll buy you a bowl." I pat the seat next to me. She clasps her hands together in front of her chest and walks over slowly to sit down.

"O-okay. Umm..." She glances at me before staring at the table.

"What is it? Oh right! I never introduced myself! Hi, my name is Akari! What's yours?" I smile at her and she looks at me.

"H-Hinata." She gives me a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Hinata-chan! Now let's get back to business..." I stare at her intensely and she gulps nervously. "What... Do you..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Want to eat?!" I shout and smile, showin' off my pearly whites.

"U-um, I'll have b-beef r-ramen, p-please."

"No problemo! She'll have a bowl of beef ramen. And I'll have four bowls of... what she's having!"

The person brings us our food. We eat and talk a lot. Turns out she's a Hyuuga. That's totally cool. After three more bowls for me and a cup of tea for her we head home. She goes right and I go left.

"Bye Hinata-chan!"

"B-bye Akari-san." We both wave and start walking home.

As soon as I get to my new home I stumble through the door and up the stairs. My eyes close involuntarily and I push a random door open and collapse on a bed. Ahh. It feels great to sleep on a nice soft and fluffy bed.

"G'night," I mutter to myself as I drift off to sleep.

The funny thing is, I faintly remember someone shifting on the other end of the bed before I lost consciousness. Oh well.

**Sorry it's so short. I'll make the next one longer, I promise. But ****whadoya**** think? Should I continue? If I should you should tell me in a comment. Why? you ask. Well, because commenting and voting will make me wanna keep writing. ;) And thanks to y'all who have voted, I appreciate it :) Extra credit for whoever knows what song ****Akari**** was singing in her new home!**

**READ 3**

**COMMENT 3**

**VOTE 3**

**~(^·^~) (~^·^)~ ~(^·^~) (~^·^)~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chow****erybody****! I came back and made this one longer (****hehe**** that's what she said). :) Enjoy.**

~o~

I've always been an early bird. Ever since I remember, which is why it's no surprise when I wake up at four in the morning. The surprise is the arm around my waist. My eyes open quickly and I stiffen when I feel a warm body pressed against my back. Not wanting to wake them I slowly turn my head around to get a glimpse of their face.

Sleeping next to me is a boy my age with spiky black hair. He looks peaceful as he breathes in and out. I wonder what he's dreaming about.

Ignoring the fact that there's a random guy I don't know sleeping next to me, I untangle my arm from his and place it on his forehead. I close my eyes and see a white glow from behind my eyelids. Concentrating, I reach into his mind and see his thoughts. There is a younger version of him and what I'll guess is his big brother. They're playing around outside. It looks like his big bro is teaching him a jutsu. I pay attention as he teaches him. Maybe I can learn it too.

The Big bro performs some hand signs and blows fire from his fingers. Awesome! I wanna try! I leave his mind and open my eyes. The white glow recedes from my hands as I let go of the jutsu. It's a special one of mine. I made it up when I was little.

I untangle the rest of my body from the dude and take one last look at him before leaping off to the bathroom. I memorized this place yesterday, so it only takes me bout two seconds to get there. I take my hair out of the ponytails and brush it out. I slept with them in so my hair's all tangled and shtuff.

After I finish with my hygieneial things I walk downstairs and open up the fridge in the kitchen.

"WHAT?!" I open up the doors to find nothing but an apple. How can this dude live?! That reminds me. Who is this guy? I grab the Apple and take a huge bite of it. Bittersweet. Maybe this is the guy I'll be living with. Yay! I like him already. He's really warm. I wonder if he sleeps with strangers all the time. That would be coool.

Talking to myself about apples and strangers, I head out the door and straight through the village. While me and Hina-chan were going to the awesome ramen shop we passed a training ground. And I wanna try doing that cool fire jutsu thing! I go to the ramen shop - Yup! I remembered where it is. Aren't you proud of me? I take a few lefts here and a few rights there and am soon standing in front of a clearing. This is the training ground? Wow. Definitely not as awesome as back home. Not that I can remember much about home. But I have a new home now! And I've already made a friend.

I stand in the middle of a clearing and close my eyes, trying to remember the signs he did. I copy them, my eyes still closed. Directing my chakra to my fingers and mouth, I open my eyes and blow. A semi-big fire ball shoots out.

"Cool cool cool! That's so awesome!" I shout. "Now let's make it bigger. Hehe." For the next four hours I practice the jutsu until I have perfected it. I've always been able to master a jutsu in not much time. Just a gift of mine I guess. By the end I am panting and my clothes are dirty. They are also burnt in some spots. Hehe. I think I was having a little too much fun. Nah. There's no such thing as too much fun. But now I'm hungry. Hey! I should go get my new housemate and Hina-chan and we can eat lunch together at the awesome ramen shop! That would be totally awesome!

I hop off and through the village to the Hyuuga houses. I walk up to a gaurd standing at the entrance.

"Hello my fine sir. I'm here to see lady Hinata, if I may," I say regally and bow. He seems confuzzled and stands there staring at me.

"Chop chop lad! I ain't got all day." I switch to an Irish accent. This is so much fun! I love confusing peoples.

"U-um, who are you?" He asks with a stupidly funny face on his head.

"That is a secret, my dear boy," I pull out a pair of super secret-agent sunglasses from nowhere and put on my serious face, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"W-what?" He sweat drops, even more confused than before.

"You want to know who I am?! You want to know WHO I AM?! I'll tell you WHO I AM! I am your worst nightmare! Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!" I throwmy hands in the air and laugh my most maniacal laugh. By now he looks scared.

"Umm." Ha. He doesn't know what to say. Thought as much.

"Hmph," I cross my arms and put on my pouty face. We stand there staring at each other for a while.

"A-akari?" I hear a timid voice and me and weird dude turn.

"Hina-chan!" I lanch myself at her and give her an attack hug. "Let's go get ramen, Hina-chan!"

"But w-we had r-ramen l-last night. D-don't you want someth-thing e-elsse?" She asks.

"Nope! I'm gonna bring my housemate too! You'll love each other. He's really warm~," I'm still hugging her as we walk. The weird guy stands there looking funny. I give him a peace sign.

"W-who i-is he?" She asks.

"I don't know yet, but I slept with him last night." I smile up at her.

"Y-you WHAT?!"

"What? There's nothing wrong with sleeping with a stranger every once in a while. You should try it sometime. Hey! You can have a sleepover with me and him! It'll be so fun! Come one!" I drag her all the way to my new house and enter through the front door, which still hasen't been locked.

I lead her up to the bedroom (This sounds so wrong - sorry i'm immature~) and slam open the door. He's still sleeping.

"Huh. He's been sleeping for a really long time." I walk over to him and shake his arm, turning him over in the process.

"Um.. I d-don't th-think i-it's a g-good idea to d-do that." Her eyes are wide and she seems slightly afraid.

"Don't worry, he's nice." I continue shaking him.

"Hn. Go away..." He mumbles.

"HE LIVES!" I shout, causing him to jump up, awake and alert.

"Good, you're awake! Let's go." He quickly gets up and grabs a kunai from the floor and holds it deffensively.

"Who are you?" He asks, his eyes in narrow slits and his voice dripping with malice.

"Huh? No one told you?"

"Told me what?" He asks, still holding up the kunai.

"I'm your new house mate~!" His eyes widen and his jaw drops to the floor.

"Hn." Is all he says as he puts the kunai down and picks up his clothes. He oges into the bathroom.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Hn."

"Well anyway, hurry up. We were going to go get some ramen. We'll be waiting outside for ya! Let's go Hina-chan." I drag her by the arm outside where we wait. We talk for a while about my new dude freind. Aparently his name is Sasuke Uchiha. Interesting, very interesting.

Sauke comes out of the house with his hands in his white khaki shorts. He looks mad as he storms out and straight past us.

"Hey Sasuke! Wait! Where are you going?" I run after him and Hina-chan follows.

"To the Hokage." He replies simply.

"Why?"

"Hn." He must like making that noise.

"I'll come with you. Hina-chan, do you wanna come too?"

She shakes her head slitely, "I th-think it w-would be better i-if I went h-home. Goodb-bye Akari-san."

"Ahh. M'kay. We'll wat ramen together another time. Bye bye!" We wave to each other and she runs off in the opposite direction.

I follow Sasuke to the Hokage's office. I wonder why he wants to see the old man Hokage. Mybe he's like to thank him. He won't be lonely anymore!

"Hey Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sasuke~?"

"..." He walks faster.

"Saassuukkee~~~" I pout and walk backwards so i'm faceing him as we walk.

"Hn."

"Yay! You answered me! My name's Akari! I just want you to know that you are very warm." I say. He gets this weird look on his face.

"What?" He sounded annoyed.

"When we selpt together you were very warm. Oh! That reminds me that I was gonna ask you 'bout that. Do you sleep with strangers ofter? I think it could be fun."

"..." He looked confused, annoyed, and constipated all at the same time.

I smile as we walk in silence, me still walking backwards so I can look at him. He still has that funny look on his face. OMG!

"A duck! That's it!" I turn around and walk beside him. "You're a duck! It's so perfect! Your hair, your face, and you're so warm and fluffy! Awe~" I turn to him and think of a little baby ducky. So cute~

Sasuke runs into the old man Hokage's building and up the stairs to his office. I never noticed that there were som many other people in his building. You think it'd only be the Hokage, but I guess not. The other people look at us as we pass by.

When we get to the door Sasuke pushes it open and barges in. He's lucky it was only the old man Hokage doing boring paperwork, or he woulda gone all ninja turtle on him. Wait a second. He is a ninja. Now all he has to do is become a turtle. I'm sure there's a ninja turtle out there somewhere. I will make it my life's goal to fund him!

"Why hello Sasuke, Akari. What can I help you with today?" He asks with a smile.

"Why would you ever.." He looks at me with disgust. What did I do?

"Make me live with her?" He looks back at the Hokage.

"What do you mean? Miss Akari needed a place to live and you live aone. Why not?" He's still smileing. Sasuke seems to pause for a second, probably wondering what the punishment is for punching a Hokage in the face.

"Put her somewhere else."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. There is no one else she can stay with and still be monitered. I think this is a great idea. You'll get used to it." Someting about that smile made Sasuke back down.

"Hn." He walks out of the room. I keep standing there.

"He doesn't like me. What did I do?"

"It's not you Akari. He's just not used to being around people. I put you with him for you and him. He needs someone in his life to help him, and I think you can do that. Will you accept the mission? It's top secret."

"Yes sir!" I salute to him. "I am honored." I start to leave when he calls my name.

"Akari, wait. Aren't you forgeting something?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... No?"

"Heh. It's your first day at the academy. You better get going or you'll be late."

"Ah! That's right! Thanks old man Hokage! See ya later." I make a hand sign and poof away.

When I poof back to the house Sasuke is just enerting the front door.

"Hey Sasuke!" I wave as he looked up, surprised to see me here. "Hurry or we'll be late for school! I even made us lunches!" I hand him a lunch and drag him by the arm back out the house. I had picked up some food on the way home, since Sasuke didn't have any food left. Now huis refridgerator is stalked full!

He remains silent as we walk - or in his case gets dragged - to the academy. This is my first time going to school. Well at least the only time I can remember. This is going to be so much fun!

When we arrive Sasuke pulls his arm out of my grasp. He leeds the way to the classroom. I look around and am amazed at everything I see. Soooo cool~! Sasuke stops at a door and opens it, walking in. There are already kids in their seats and a teacher at the front of the classroom. He looks over at us and speaks.

"You're late Sasuke." He seems surprised. I guess Sasuke likes to be early. "And who are you?"

"Me? I'm Akari! I'm gonna be a student now." I find Hina-chan and wave. She blushes and waves back.

"Oh, right. Akari. Everyone, this is Akari Sasaki. She will be joining us," He introduces me to everyone.

"Ciao everybody!" I wave at everyone.

"You can take a seat now. miss Sasaki." The only seats open are two in the front, as the seat next to Sasuke filled almost emediately. Wow. The girls really like him. I take a seat and start paying attention to the teacher. Another ninja - a jounin, I believe - comes in frantically and whispers something to the sensei.

"Ugh." He facepalms. "I'll be right there." He turns back to us. "Exuse me for a second, class. I'll be right back." He and the jounin person quickly run away. I wonder what they're diong. I get up and walk to Hina-chan who is sitting next to a boy with a dog.

"Hello!" I say to the doggy on the boys head.

"H-hello Akari-san." Hina-chan says shyly.

"What's up, baby." The dog boy says and winks.

"Oh, hi. Who're you? My name's Akari."

"I'm Kiba."

"Who's this?" I pet the cute doggy's head and he woofs.

"That's Akamaru." He watches as Akamaru rubs agaibst my hand and barks. "It looks like he likes you."

"Ya. He's sooo cute~!"

"Woof!" I pet him one last time before turning to Hina-chan.

"Hey Hina-chan! You wanna eat with me during lunch?"

"S-sure."

"Yay! You can eat with us too, Akamaru!" He barks and Kiba pouts. "You can come too Kiba-chan!" He blushes and takes Aamaru from on top of his head. I walk away to go see Sasuke.

"Hey! Where ya goin?" Kiba-chan calls after me.

"No, Sasuke's MINE!" I hear someone yell. She has pink hair and pretty blue eyes.

"Hi!" I wave but I don't think she sees me.

"Sasuke would never like you, bilboard brow."

"Pig!" She shouts. Maybe if I stand in front of her she'll see me. I move in front of her and feel a pain in my nose. Everyone is quiet and still as they look on. The pin haired girl had made a move to punch the blond one she called 'pig' but had hit me.

"Ouch. That hurt. I'm sorry." I apologize for being in her way.

"U-um. It's alright...?"

"Hi! My name's Akari! What's yours?" I smile and wipe a drop of blood from my nose. Man she punches hard. Don't wanna get on her bad side.

"Sakura." She seems dazed, like all of the other people in the room. They're all making 'O's with their mouths.

"Cool. You're really pretty!" She snaps out her daze.

"Thanks." She glares at the blond and sticks out her tongue.

"Psh. Whatever. She's just trying to be nice." The blond crosses her arms and looks away.

"So, whatcha up to?" I ask.

"We were ju-" She's interrupted when the sensei comes back in. He dumps a squirming blond tied up in the middle of the room. He starts to yell at him.

"Tomorrow is the graduation exam and you've failed it the last two times! This isn't time to be causing trouble!"

"Whaterver..." The blond boy murmmers.

"Time for a Transformation Jutsu test! Everyone line up!" Everyone groans.

"This is all you fault Naruto."

"Yeah, Naruto. You ruin everything."

"What did you do this time?"

Everyone seems to dislike this Naruto. Not cool dude. I line up next to Haru-chan and wait for my name to be called. He said we had to transform perfectly into him. I can do this. After Hina-chan I go. I transform into him and make a funny face. Everyone but sensei laughs.

"Thank you Akari, that's enough."

"Hehe." I change back into myself and stand off to the side with Hina-chan. We watch as Naruto transforms into a naked girl. I laugh my butt off at sensei when he has a nosebleed. Pervert. Hehe. After everyone finishes sensei dismisses us to lunch. I meet up with Kiba-chan and Hina-chan.

"Hey! Come eat over here!" I say.

"What? Why?" Kiba asks. I lead them to an empty classroom. Empty excpet for Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke!" He almsot chokes on his ramen that I packed for him but swallows instead.

"You like the ramen. Made it myself." I take out my lunch as I sit next to him. Hina-chan and Kiba-chan stand there surprised.

"Hn."

"Awe, thanks Sasuke."

"I didn't say- argh. Nevermind." He mumbles as he keeps eating. Hina-chan and Kiba-chan join us. For most of lunch Sasuke remains quiet, but the rest us talk away.

When school is over we head back home. I walk with Sasuke.

"That was fun, don't you think?" He growls and walks with his head down and his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want for dinner? I can make anything? I think I'm gonna make a pie. Yummmmmy~! Cake. Do you like pie?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes." We head home and when we get there I make dinner and a blueberry pie. Sasuke really likes pie. He ate half of it. I ate the other half. Afterwards he goes into the bathroom to get ready. I get undressed until i'm in a tanktop and my girl-boxers.

"Ahh. So comfy." I sigh as I lay down on the bed. I close my eyes for a second and take a deep breath. The next thing I know I'm dreaming about pie and ramen. Good times, good times.

~o~

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

When I come out of the bathroom I get undressed and crawl into bed. The light is already out and I can't hear Akari. What was the Hokage thinking making me live with her. Hn. I lay my head down on the pillow and close my eyes.

"G'night Sasuke." I sit up in bed and quickly turn the light on. Ugh. Why is she in my bed. Maybe I can just push her off. I put my hands on her back and push. She doesn't budge. She's like a rock. Fine! I'll sleep on the floor. I get out of bed and take a blanket off the bed along with a pillow. She's so annoying. I don't know how long I can put up with her.

I close my eyes and fall asleep to her soft breaths.

~o~

**Thanks for reading dudes! I made this one really long! It's like 3000+ words - including the A/N - which is like a record for me, but this was so fun and easy to write. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to FAVORITE and COMMENT (I always like constructive advice) ~~~~!**


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongHey dudes! Thanks for coming back to me~! Sorry bout all the mistakes I made in the previous chapter, I'll be fixing it after this one. :) Read on my darlings!/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong /strong/p  
hr /  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"MORNING...AKARI'S BEDROOM...HEHE.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Brrrr..." I shiver. "Blankets..." I reach my hand around, and am disapointed when I feel nothing but empty space. I open my eyes slowly. The first thing I see are the gigantic montonous goosbumps forming on my arms. "It's so cold.." I sit up. The blankets are completely gone! Oh no! The blanket monster is back!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Aaaahhh!" Sasuke jolts up in surprise. He sounded like a girl. Hehehehe. When I look down at him - Why is he sleeping on the floor? - I see a sea (Haha) of blankets. So he took them!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Heyyyyyyy~ You took all the blankets," I pout./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hn." He looks at the clock and sighs. It's 2 in the morning. He looks like he's talking to his inner self and thinking really hard. Finally his other side wins and he sighs again. He grabs two blankets and throws them at me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yay! Thank you!" I put the blankets over me and curl up, instantly falling asleep./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sasuke's thoughts: Thank Kami! She's finally asleep. Ugh. I'm going to go insane./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"BLAH BLAH BLAH...TIME HAPPENS.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I wake up for the second tome this morning. I stretch my arms and yawn, pulling the blankets off of me. I look down at where Sasuke used to be sleeping. "Huh?" He's not there. I wonder where he went./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I crawl out of bed, still in my boxers and a t-shirt, and sneekily tiptoe to the slitely open door. I hear nothing, so I continue on my tretcherous jouney to find the rare and extinct Sasu-duck. I enter the hallway and climb the wall so i'm on the ceiling. That's right, I can do that. Be amazed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I crawl on the ceiling until i'm in the kitchen, where I find a very fluffy Sasuke cooking. Funny. I didn't figure him to be a cooker. I guess he's just a box o' chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Run Forest, run!" I shout faling from the ceiling. Sasuke jumps and turns around to growl at me. I pretend to be dead./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The food will be ready soon," he says begrudgingly while flipping a pancack in the shape of a kunai. I stand up and run my hands through my unruly blue hair. It's all tangley, which is why I usually put it up in two ponytails. Plus I can whip people with them!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey Sasu-chan?" When I say his name he flintches./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hn."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You wanna train with me today? Please please please!" I make a pouty face and clap my hands together in front of my face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No." He turns back to watching the baccon. Yummmmm!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why not?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Because."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Because why?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Just because."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Just because why?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Would you shut up?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Because you're annoying." He growls./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Grrr..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Woah, boy. Calm down," I walk over and grab a piece of baccon from the pan, "Good boy~!" I coo. He growls and grabs the baccon that was hanging out of my mouth./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Awe~!" I pout and sit in my emo corner growing mushrooms. Maybe he can make them into something later./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I really wanted to train with someone today. Maybe Hinata will want to. Wait no, she told me that she had family shtuff to do. Pooey. Well, I guess I'll have to train all alone. Maybe I'll work on the fire jutsu! I already have it down pretty well, but I can make it better. Yeah! That's what I'll do!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's ready," Sasuke says monotonely. I run up to the table and sit down in my spot. Sasuke puts a plate of three pancakes and just about a pack of baccon./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you Sasu-chan!" I pour syrup and nutella all over my pile of food and dig in. Sasuke watches me with a grimace on his face as I stuff a giant piece of pancake, baccon, syrup, and nutella in my mouth. I don't think he aproves of my breakfast concotion./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
hr /  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After breakfast and a quick shower, I follow Sasuke to the training grounds. He starts practicing as soon as we get there, without even saying anything to me. :( I would have gone to my emo corner but I saw Hina-chan and Kiba-chan practicing at another playground./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Whazzup ma mans?" I ask as I skip over to them. Kiba is doing this weird thing with his dog, and Hinata is watching. I wish I had a dog. Maybe I'll get one. Nah. Well, not unless it can clean up its own poopies./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""H-hello Akari-san." Hinata says. Kiba and Akamaru finish up their trick and come over to me and Hina-chan./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey. What are you doing here?" He asks. Akamaru come and rubs his nose against my leg. I pat him on the head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I was gonna train with Sasuke, but he wants to be a lemon eater, so... Can I train with you guys?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They both nod, so we start training. Kiba and Hinata both taught me something, so I taught them something. It was the jutsu where I can manipulate plants. I learned it from someone a while back. They didn't quite get it, but the still did okay... Kinda... Okay, they totally and epically failed! I bet you didn't know that's how you spell epically. Epicly-Epically. What's the diff, right?! Sorry, I was getting a little off track. Why do they say that anyway? It's not like we're trains or something. Hmph. Well, anyway... I trained today. ^.^ That was pretty much all I did./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When we finished, though, I got to go with Hina-chan and Kiba-chan to Ichiraku Ramen. I dragged Sasuke along too. He liked it, he just didn't know it. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
hr /  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongA/N - Sorry for the lame chapter. It was just a filler. And not a very good one. Anyway, I'm sorry for the long wait for the update. THIS IS AN IMPORTANT QUESTION! PLEASE ANSWER IT! Would you guys rather have me write shorter chapters, but update more often, or would you rather me write longer chapter and update not as often?/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongCOMMENT/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongFAVE/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongLOVE YALL! 3/strong/p 


End file.
